Untitled
by hopeless-romantic1
Summary: Draco is looking for Hermione. Hermione is avoiding Draco. Now what? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine and will never be mine, not unless the world turns upside down. Harry Potter is owned by a genius person in the name of J.K Rowling. And the last time I checked it, the world isn't upside down.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so don't blame me if it sucks. I've finally gotten my lazy ass up and post this fic.   
  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny---  
  
  
  
I sniffed at the thought.  
  
  
  
How could they?  
  
  
  
Harry, my boyfriend who's supposedly to be in love with me and Ginny, my so-called best friend, Kissing.  
  
  
  
Kissing.  
  
  
  
Kissing.  
  
  
  
Oh God. How will I survive this?  
  
  
"Well, well. If isn't little Miss know-it-all Granger." A drawling voice said.  
  
  
  
Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"Sod off Malfoy."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Granger is crying." He sneered. "Did Weasel broke your heart this time? Or maybe Potty did."  
  
  
  
"Neither, so can you just get lost?"   
  
  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
  
  
"Because I told so."  
  
  
  
"Why, I wouldn't let a mudblood demand me to leave."  
  
  
  
"You and your god-damn-pride."  
  
  
  
'That hurts, Granger." He remarked sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Can you please leave me alone and do everyone a favor by committing a suicide?"  
  
  
  
That was pretty harsh.  
  
  
  
Malfoy paused for a second, like he's reflecting on my words.  
  
  
  
Oh God. How I wish I could take those words back. Nobody, not even Malfoy deserved that.  
  
  
  
"Am I all that bad?"  
  
  
  
I was shocked at the reply.  
  
  
  
He was all that bad, but I can't tell him that.  
  
  
  
I looked at him.  
  
  
  
He's staring at the lake.  
  
  
  
Judging on the look on his face, he wants an honest answer.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." I replied softly.  
  
  
  
We sat there in silence, pondering for words.  
  
  
  
I think hard.  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
I can't say a damn thing.  
  
  
  
"Damn my father." He cursed.  
  
  
  
Finally.  
  
  
  
I did a double take on his words.  
  
  
  
Damn his father?  
  
  
  
"Damn your father?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." He replied with an obvious hatred in his voice. "This is all his fault."  
  
  
  
"It's no ones fault but yours, Draco." I replied, though oblivious on what that fault is.  
  
  
  
He's still staring at the lake.  
  
  
  
Not even noticing that I called him on his first name, for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Surprise, surprise. Where did that ugly ferret go?"   
  
  
  
I spoke too soon.  
  
  
  
I laughed at this retort.  
  
  
  
Hearing me laugh for the first time, he grinned.  
  
  
  
He glanced at me, my eyes meeting his.  
  
  
  
There's no coldness in it anymore.  
  
  
  
Sadness. That's what I see.  
  
  
  
I blushed, then turned away realizing that I've been holding an eye contact with him.  
  
  
  
"So," I began. 'What's this fault all about?"  
  
  
  
"Everything."  
  
  
  
Why do I have to open that subject again? He feels delicate about it.  
  
  
  
Ha. Me and my nosy intelligent self.  
  
  
  
"Everything?" I echoed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Everything." He replied w/ hardness in his voice.  
  
  
  
Oh God. I really hate myself.  
  
  
  
"From me being sorted to Slytherin and---"  
  
  
  
I cut him off.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with that?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, that stupid sorting hat said 'ooh, another Malfoy. Your father and grandfathers had used me before. I just know where to place you. Better be, Slytherin!'" he mimicked… badly.  
  
  
  
I laughed.  
  
  
  
If there's anything he's good at, it's definitely not mocking people--- or objects.  
  
  
  
"It's not funny, Granger."  
  
  
  
I paused  
  
  
  
Oh God, Why do I have to act without even thinking?  
  
  
  
"Sorry." I said. "Continue."  
  
  
  
He glared at me. "Never mind. I can't afford to be laughed at again.  
  
  
  
Was that rejection?  
  
  
  
"Really, I'm sorry." I pleaded. "I mean, I wasn't thinking at that time."  
  
  
  
"As always." He said in a fake sneer.  
  
  
  
I grinned.  
  
  
  
"You're not a great actor, don't you know that?"  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
  
  
My grin widened.  
  
  
  
"So, about that sorting hat." I began. "Why are you mad? You see, all the Weasleys have been sorted in Gryffindor, even the Creevey bros---"  
  
  
"But not the Patil twins." He interrupted.  
  
  
  
He had a point.  
  
  
  
"Oh well. Everything has its exemptions." I reasoned out.  
  
  
  
"That's what I'm mad about." He explained. "The sorting hat didn't even think twice in putting me in Slytherin."  
  
  
  
I blinked.  
  
  
  
Now this is getting weirder.  
  
  
  
"Just because I'm a Malfoy, that's why he placed me there. Why, he didn't even read my mind. He just yelled Slytherin all of a sudden just because he heard my name. My stupid name.  
  
  
  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Is this really Draco Malfoy?  
  
  
  
"Sorry." I said looking down.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry." He replied. "It's not your fault that I have Pansy all over my shoulders, a bad reputation in school, Crabbe and Goyle as my companions---"  
  
  
  
I cut him off. Again.  
  
  
  
"But you were friends with them even before you were sorted." I stated with a frown.  
  
  
  
"Well, my butthead of a father introduced me to them, just because those airheads' fathers are deatheaters too." He explained. "And besides, those two has their fist larger than their brains."  
  
  
  
I laughed again.  
  
  
  
It was true, Crabbe and Goyle are huge but their body doesn't go with the size of their brains. And that's putting it mildly.  
  
  
  
"That's the 3rd time Granger."   
  
  
  
Oops.  
  
  
  
"Well, I never thought you cared that much about me."  
  
  
  
He raised his eyebrows quizzically.  
  
  
  
"Counting the times you made me laugh?" I smirked.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, Granger."  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say." I agreed. " So, what's that annoying-Pansy-all-over-my-shoulders-thing?"  
  
  
  
"You know that. Pansy is nothing but a loud mouthed bitch who never cease on pestering me."  
  
  
  
"Really…" I teased. "You went to the Yule ball with her…"  
  
  
  
"Heh. Yeah right. " he said with an obvious disgust in her voice. "Whom do you think would I rather go with? Bullstrode?"  
  
  
  
I tried my best not to laugh.  
  
  
  
Draco and Millicent?  
  
  
  
So unlikely.  
  
  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I thought trying my best to hide my laughter.  
  
  
  
I snorted.  
  
  
  
"Laugh all you want, Granger." He said neither in a mad tone, nor in a happy tone.  
  
  
  
"I tried my best to hide it." I explained. "Maybe you should honor me for that."  
  
  
  
"Honor you for trying not to laugh but failing miserably?" he retorted.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's hard not to laugh especially when picturing you and Millicent together."  
  
  
  
He too, guffawed realizing what I meant.  
  
  
  
As soon as we stopped laughing our butts off, we had an awkward silence.  
  
  
  
I cleared my throat. " If you really think Pansy is annoying and everything, why didn't you just went   
to the dance alone?"  
  
  
  
"Don't make me laugh Granger." He said sarcastically. "Go to the dance alone while Potter is shoving in front of my face that he has a date? Never."  
  
  
  
"Typical Malfoy." I muttered under my breath but his keen sense of hearing didn't miss it.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." He muttered too. "And besides, the one whom I wanted to ask that time is not available."  
  
  
  
Now this is a gossip.  
  
  
  
"Really? Who?" I asked.  
  
  
  
He fell silent.  
  
  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
I stared at him, wide eyed in agape.  
  
  
  
Me?  
  
  
  
Oh My God.  
  
  
  
I looked at his face, looking for any sign of sneer, triumphant smirk or any sign of fraudness.  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
He's serious.  
  
  
  
He wanted to go to the dance with me that time, while I was busy mooning over Krum.  
  
  
  
How bad can I get?  
  
  
  
Get hold of yourself girl. A voice inside me said. You aren't even sure if he's serious.  
  
  
  
"Great going Malfoy, I almost believed you in there." I replied trying to be sarcastic as possible.  
  
  
  
"You don't believe me?" He asked with a mixture of hurt and sadness in his voice.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." I replied honestly.  
  
  
  
A glimmer of disappointment flickered in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Let's change the subject." I suggested.  
  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Again.  
  
  
  
Anyone there?  
  
  
  
Fine, I'm doing it.  
  
  
  
"Why are you nice to me right now?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I thought I'll never see the day that I'll carry a decent conversation with you."  
  
  
  
"Oh." He replied simply.  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
"Well." He began. " Maybe to say goodbye."  
  
  
  
My heart stopped beating.  
  
  
  
Goodbye?  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Now it's my turn to ask it.  
  
  
  
"My dad just enrolled me to Durmstrangs. He finally persuaded my mum to enroll me there."  
  
  
  
"You… you're leaving?" I stuttered.  
  
  
  
You're leaving just when I realize my feelings for you?  
  
  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
  
  
If my heart stopped beating while ago, now it's broken.  
  
  
  
I tried to hold back tears that's stinging in my eyes.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Congratulations. Dream Come True." I congratulated, smiling, despite of myself.  
  
  
  
He looked at me quizzically.  
  
  
  
Oh God, I need to get out of here.  
  
  
  
I glanced at my watch.  
  
  
  
10:30 pm?  
  
  
  
Oh great.  
  
  
  
"It's pretty late. I suggest we should go back to our dorm now." I suggested standing up.  
  
  
  
He stood up too.  
  
  
  
Without thinking, I leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.  
  
  
  
I felt a chill in my spine at that moment.  
  
  
  
He's a great kisser.  
  
  
  
Even though I kissed him for only a second.  
  
  
  
Oh God.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
  
  
I paused.  
  
  
  
Uh oh. I kissed him for no reason and there's no way I'm gonna tell him that I love him. No way.  
  
  
  
"For letting me forget about my problems." I replied nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
It was the truth.  
  
  
  
I completely forgot about Harry and Ginny. And the thought didn't bother me at all.  
  
  
  
"My pleasure, I guess." He said not sure of what to do.  
  
  
  
I smiled than started walking towards the castle.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, wait." Said Malfoy.  
  
  
  
I felt warmth spread through me when I heard him say my first name. For the first time.  
  
  
  
I turned around, only to be greeted by a kiss.  
  
  
  
Draco's kiss.  
  
  
  
I expected it to be a mere brush on the lips, but no.  
  
  
  
The kiss grew deeper, more passionate.  
  
  
  
Way longer than the first.  
  
  
  
And better.  
  
  
  
We broke apart, gasping for breath.  
  
  
  
"Wow" I muttered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He grinned nervously.  
  
  
  
Then a question hit my head.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"For listening to my rantings." He replied.  
  
  
  
I smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
  
  
We walked to the castle in silence, happy silence until we reached the end.  
  
  
  
The place that we should part.  
  
  
  
'So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.  
  
  
  
"Guess so. Bye."  
  
  
  
I started to walk away.  
  
  
  
Then I heard it.  
  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
  
  
I turned around, but he isn't there anymore.  
  
  
  
Instead, I heard faint footsteps heading to the other direction.  
  
  
  
A tear fell from my eye.  
  
  
  
Followed by another.  
  
  
  
Until I realized that I was crying.   
Just like while ago, but for entirely different reason.  
  
  
  
'I love you too Draco Malfoy.'  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
A/N: At last. Please review this fic. C.C's (constructive criticism ) is allowed, but if you'll flame me, please don't bother to review. This is my first fic and I'm only 13 so don't blame me if it sucks. 


	2. Draco's POV

Disclaimer: Duh. I don't own Harry Potter. Everybody knows that J.K. Rowling owns it. Though I wish I owned Draco… (  
  
  
  
A/N: I never expected to get many reviews, even with the fact that I said no flames. But thanks anyway! I was plannning to leave the story that way, but some requested for a sequel so I decided to make one. But the problem is, I don't know what to do! Please give me ideas…  
  
  
  
Since nothing pops up on my mind, I made a chapter from Draco's POV to know what's going on our favorite Slytherin's head at that time. Some of the lines in this chapter are different from the last because of some of the corrections from the readers.  
  
  
  
If there are grammatical errors in this fic, sorry in advance. I don't have a beta reader and I don't want one.  
  
  
  
On with the story:  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
  
  
'Durmstrangs.'  
  
  
  
'I'll be leaving for Durmstrangs.'  
  
  
  
'Leaving Hermione.'  
  
  
  
'Hermione Granger'  
  
  
  
'Hermione or Durmstrangs?'  
  
  
  
If I was given the chance to choose between the two, of course I'll choose Hermione.  
  
  
  
But I wasn't given that chance.  
  
  
  
My stupid father thinks I would be happy to be studying in that damn school.  
  
  
  
Oh happy. Really happy.  
  
  
  
Fun, fun, fun.  
  
  
  
I walked down the lake, as I usually do when I have problems. (Which is not always)  
  
  
  
As I neared the lake, I can hear sobbing.  
  
  
  
Sobbing of a girl.  
  
  
  
I went nearer to see if who it is.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
I went nearer. "well, well. If it isn't little Miss-know-it-all Granger."  
  
  
  
'Here I go again.'  
  
  
  
"Sod off Malfoy."  
  
  
  
'Comfort her' a voice inside me said. But my arrogant pride wouldn't do such.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Granger is crying." I sneered. "Did Weasel broke your heart this time? Or maybe Potty did."  
  
  
  
'Damn.'  
  
  
  
'Sometimes I just hate myself.'  
  
  
  
"Neither, so can you just get lost?"  
  
  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
  
  
"Because I told so."  
  
  
  
"Why, I wouldn't let a mudblood demand me to leave."  
  
  
  
"You and your god-damn-pride."  
  
  
  
"That hurts. Granger."  
  
  
  
"Can you please leave me alone and do everyone a favor by committing suicide?"  
  
  
  
I stared at her in disbelief.  
  
  
  
'Do everyone a favor by committing suicide?'  
  
  
  
I know I'm an arrogant git to them.  
  
  
  
But I never thought they loathe me that much.  
  
  
  
"Am I all that bad?" I asked her, wanting an honest answer.  
  
  
  
She fell silent.  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
'I was that bad?'  
  
  
  
1 'If I only knew'  
  
  
  
Desperate to go back to our usual bickering, I said.  
  
  
  
'Of course I'm bad. All Slytherins are. And coincidentally, I'm a Malfoy.'  
  
  
  
"Damn my father." I added silently to myself.  
  
  
  
"Damn your father?"  
  
  
  
I blinked.  
  
  
  
Then blushed.  
  
  
  
Obviously, I've stated the loud part silently, and the silent part loud.  
  
  
  
'Forget it' I want to say.  
  
  
  
But my mouth, like it has a mind of its own said. "Yeah. This is all his fault."  
  
  
  
'Great going Malfoy. There's no way that this girl will leave you alone.'  
  
  
  
"Its no ones fault but yours, Draco." She replied.  
  
  
  
'Ha. Like she knows what the hell I'm talking about.'  
  
  
  
But warmth spread though my body, as she said my first name. For the first time.  
  
  
  
"Surprise, surprise. Where did that ugly ferret go?"  
  
  
  
She laughed.  
  
  
  
I felt this awkward feeling. Like I'm happy that I made her laugh, which is a first.  
  
  
  
I grinned.  
  
  
  
I turned to look at her, but only to meet her brown eyes.  
  
  
  
2 'It's dry'  
  
  
  
'She isn't crying anymore.'  
  
  
  
I'm proud to say that I made her forget her problems. Which is again, a first.  
  
  
  
I saw her blush and turn away.  
  
  
  
I did the same thing.  
  
  
  
"So," she began. "What's this fault all about?"  
  
  
  
3 'Why does she have to open this subject?'  
  
  
  
'Damn, I started it.'  
  
  
  
"Everything."  
  
  
  
"Everything?" she echoed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, everything."  
  
  
  
4 'Why does she have to be so nosy?'  
  
  
  
But I continued. "From me being sorted to Slytherin and---"  
  
  
  
She cut me off.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
  
  
Oh. How I 'love' being interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Everything. You know what the sorting hat told me before?"  
  
  
  
She shook her head.  
  
  
  
'Surprise, I know something Granger doesn't know. And I don't care if it's something personal.'  
  
  
  
"Well, the stupid sorting hat said 'ooh, another Malfoy. Your father and grandfathers had used me before. I just know where to place you. Better be, Slytherin!'" I mimicked.  
  
  
  
I just hope I didn't sound so lame.  
  
  
  
She laughed.  
  
  
  
'Damn hope'  
  
  
  
'Didn't she realize that this isn't funny?'  
  
  
  
"It's not funny, Granger."  
  
  
  
She stopped abruptly.  
  
  
  
'Good'  
  
  
  
"Sorry." She said. "Continue."  
  
  
  
Like I'll ever continue.  
  
  
  
I glared at her. "Never mind. I can't afford to be laughed at again."  
  
  
  
"Really. I'm sorry." She replied. "I mean, I wasn't thinking at that time."  
  
  
  
"As always." I said faking a sneer hoping that we'll get back to our fight.  
  
  
  
Instead, she smiled.  
  
  
  
'Damn hope'  
  
  
  
'Have I said that before?'  
  
  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
  
  
"You're not a great actor, don't you know that?"  
  
  
  
Oh, so she wasn't convinced.  
  
  
  
She knew I was faking it.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately"  
  
  
  
"So, about that sorting hat. Why are you mad?" she asked. " You see, all the Weasleys have been sorted to Gryffindor, even the Creevey bros---"  
  
  
  
"But not the Patil twins." I interrupted.  
  
  
  
'Bingo'  
  
  
  
I got her at that one.  
  
  
  
"Oh well, everything has its exemptions." She reasoned out.  
  
  
  
"That's what I'm mad about. "The sorting hat didn't even think twice in putting me in Slytherin."  
  
  
  
She blinked.  
  
  
  
'So what if I'm not on my usual self?'  
  
  
  
I continued. "Just because I'm a Malfoy, that's why he placed me there. Why, he didn't even read my mind. He just yelled Slytherin all of a sudden just because he heard my name." I said in disgust. "My stupid name."  
  
  
  
She stared at me as if I told her that I love Potter.  
  
  
  
Like I'll ever say that.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." She said looking down.  
  
  
  
'Sorry?'  
  
  
  
'Why is she sorry?'  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault that I have Pansy all over my shoulders, a bad reputation in school, Crabbe and Goyle as my companions--- "  
  
  
  
She interrupted me. Again.  
  
  
  
"But you were friends with them even before you were sorted."  
  
  
  
"Well, my butthead of a father introduced me to them, just because those airheads' fathers are deatheaters too." I informed her. "And besides, those two has their fist larger than their brains."  
  
  
  
She laughed.  
  
  
  
"That's the 3rd time, Granger." I said. (Not that I'm counting)  
  
  
  
She calmed herself down and said. "Well, I never thought you cared that much about me."  
  
  
  
'Hell?'  
  
  
  
'I care about her. But she's not supposed to know that!'  
  
  
  
"Counting how many times you made me laugh?"  
  
  
  
'Oh'  
  
  
  
'That's why.'  
  
  
  
'I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.'  
  
  
  
"Whatever Granger."  
  
  
  
'Whatever you say." She agreed. "So, anyway. What's that annoying-Pansy-all- over-myself-thing.?"  
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You know that. Pansy is nothing but a loud mouthed bitch who never cease on pestering me."  
  
  
  
She doesn't look convinced.  
  
  
  
'Really… You went to the Yule Ball with her."  
  
  
  
"Heh. Yeah right." I replied. "Whom do you think would I go with? Bullstrode?" I said with no humor intended.  
  
  
  
I stared at her.  
  
  
  
Her face is flushed, and she's covering her mouth.  
  
  
  
Then she snorted.  
  
  
  
'Oh, she's trying her best not to laugh.'  
  
  
  
'Really superb. Duh.'  
  
  
  
"Laugh all you want, Granger."  
  
  
  
"I tried my best to hide it!" she reasoned. "Maybe you should honor me for that."  
  
  
  
"Honor you for trying not to laugh but fail miserably?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it's hard not to, especially picturing you and Milicent together."  
  
  
  
I blinked.  
  
  
  
'Milicent and I?'  
  
  
  
'Fatso and Mr. Gorgeous?'  
  
  
  
'Heck! No way!'  
  
  
  
I laughed realizing what the joke is all about.  
  
  
  
She joined me too.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, the laughter had died down.  
  
  
  
She cleared her throat. "So, if you think Pansy is annoying and everything, why didn't you go to the dance alone?"  
  
  
  
'Is this really the top student at Hogwarts?'  
  
  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Granger." I said sarcastically. "Go to the dance alone while Potter is shoving in front of my face that he has a date? Never."  
  
  
  
I heard her mutter something like 'typical Malfoy'.  
  
  
  
"Whatever" I said. "And besides, the one whom I wanted to ask that time is not available."  
  
  
  
I can feel her sit up straight.  
  
  
  
'Are all girls prone to gossip?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
'This is it.'  
  
  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
I looked at her, seeing her curious look turn into shock.  
  
  
  
'Did I just say that Dumbledore and Voldemort has a tea party?'  
  
  
  
'I think I didn't.'  
  
  
  
"Great going, Malfoy." She said rolling her eyes. "I almost believed you in there."  
  
  
  
My heart sank down to my stomach.  
  
  
  
'She doesn't believe me.'  
  
  
  
'She doesn't believe me.'  
  
  
  
'Is loving her sound so ridiculous?'  
  
  
  
"You don't believe me?" I asked trying to hide the sadness in my voice.  
  
  
  
She looked down. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
I was disappointed with this.  
  
  
  
'Disappointed'  
  
  
  
I tried to look nonchalant at what she said.  
  
  
  
But it's not that easy.  
  
  
  
"Let's change the subject." She suggested.  
  
  
  
I nodded.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
  
  
'Now what?'  
  
  
  
"Why are you nice to me right now?'" she asked.  
  
  
  
'What kind of question is that?'  
  
  
  
'Is being nice to her look like marrying Pansy?'  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I've never thought that I'll see the day that I'll carry a decent conversation with you."  
  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
  
'That's it.'  
  
  
  
'Being nice to her is like being nice to Potter.'  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
'Shit. We're going on that part.'  
  
  
  
'The part where I'm leaving.'  
  
  
  
'Chill man, chill.'  
  
  
  
I breath hard. "Maybe to say goodbye."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean.?"  
  
  
  
"My dad just enrolled me to Durmstrangs. He finally persuaded my mum to let me study in a far place."  
  
  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
  
  
'Is she happy?'  
  
  
  
'Will she hug Snape if I told her that I am?'  
  
  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Wow. Congratulations. Dream Come True." She said smiling.  
  
  
  
'Congratulations?'  
  
  
  
'Dream Come True?'  
  
  
  
'Does she know what the hell she's talking about?'  
  
  
  
She thinks I'm happy that I'll be studying in Durmstrangs.  
  
  
  
'Ddddaaaaaaammmmmmnnnnn'  
  
  
  
'She can't wait to see me leave.'  
  
  
  
I could feel tears building up in my eyes.  
  
  
  
'I'll not cry.'  
  
  
  
'I'm a guy. A tough one.'  
  
  
  
'I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't cry---'  
  
  
  
I was distracted when she glanced at her watch.  
  
  
  
'Great. She can't wait to leave'  
  
  
  
"It's pretty late, I suggest we should go back to our dorms now." She stood up.  
  
  
  
I followed the same suite.  
  
  
  
Then one thing surprised me.  
  
  
  
She leaned over and gave me a short smooch on the lips.  
  
  
  
'Totally unexpected.'  
  
  
  
My heart leaped.  
  
  
  
'Nah. Probably just cold.'  
  
  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
  
  
"For letting me forget about my problems."  
  
  
  
'Oh. I never thought she'll say that she loves me too.'  
  
  
  
'Right?'  
  
  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
  
  
"My pleasure. I guess." I said nervously.  
  
  
  
She then started walking down to the castle.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, wait."  
  
  
  
'Why did I just ask her to wait?'  
  
  
  
She turned around, and I greeted her with a kiss.  
  
  
  
I kissed her passionately, pouring my feelings on it.  
  
  
  
I expected her to push or slap me at that moment, but she didn't.  
  
  
  
She responded on my kiss. (Not that I'm complaining)  
  
  
  
We're both on fire.  
  
  
  
'Stupid hormones'  
  
  
  
We broke apart, gasping for breath.  
  
  
  
"Wow." I heard her say.  
  
  
  
My heart gave a giant leap.  
  
  
  
Now I'm not sure if it's even in my body.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I replied.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" she asked suddenly.  
  
  
  
'Oops'  
  
  
  
'I just kissed her for no reason.'  
  
  
  
'I love her. That's my reason. But there's no way I'm gonna tell her that.'  
  
  
  
'Think Malfoy, think.'  
  
  
  
"For listening to my rantings." I replied hoping that it was convincing enough.  
  
  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
  
I smiled back.  
  
  
  
'How I love hope. How could I've ever despise that word?'  
  
  
  
We started walking down to the castle in silence. Happy silence. Until we reached the end.  
  
  
  
The place where we should go our separate ways.  
  
  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.  
  
  
  
"Guess so. Bye."  
  
  
  
She started to leave while I was building up the courage to say it.  
  
  
  
'Say it'  
  
  
  
"I love you Hermione." I said loud enough for her to hear.  
  
  
  
'There. Phew'  
  
  
  
'I must have consumed a thousand calories on that.'  
  
  
  
I expected her to turn around, lunge forward, give me a kiss and tell me that she loves me too.  
  
  
  
I waited.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
My heart sank.  
  
  
  
I'm sure she heard it.  
  
  
  
So why didn't she answer me?  
  
  
  
Easy.  
  
  
  
She doesn't love me, that's why.  
  
  
  
I started to leave.  
  
  
  
Feeling so down and rejected.  
  
  
  
But I have this feeling.  
  
  
  
That was my last chance to tell her that I love her.  
  
  
  
'And I'm glad I grabbled that chance.'  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please read and review. I tried to keep Draco in character. But it's not that easy. ^_^  
  
Remember, give me an idea for the next chapter of this via reviews.  
  
  
  
And again, if you plan to flame me, don't bother to review. Flames make me sad. But C.C's are accepted. 


	3. Can't say goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will I, so don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything anyway.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I was inspired!  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
`The coast is clear.' I thought relieved, then resumed to playing hide and seek.  
  
Know what I'm doing?  
  
You're right.  
  
I'm avoiding Malfoy.  
  
I can say that it's no use. But I really can't stand seeing him.  
  
It reminds me that in a few hours, he'll be living.  
  
Not that it helped me at all.  
  
I reached the Great Hall, walked fast towards the Gryffindor table and sat down on my usual seat.  
  
I began eating fast, if possible, even faster than I did when I had the S.P.E.W campaign, ignoring the confused look of Ron. And Harry and Ginny.  
  
`Traitors' I thought angrily.  
  
Ok. I'm still mad that I saw them kissed. But I really don't care if Ginny has Harry. I deserve someone better. And that someone better is...  
  
Draco.  
  
Without even thinking (yet again), I glanced at the Slytherin table.  
  
`Draco isn't there yet.' I thought, half-relieved, half disappointed.  
  
I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Library."  
  
"Oh yeah, why did even bother to ask?" Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
"I can bring you there." Harry offered.  
  
I almost laughed at his. Almost.  
  
`What made him think that I'll let him accompany me?' I'll rather take Goyle anytime.  
  
"Save your breath." I replied coldly.  
  
I stomped off the hall, ignoring the disappointed look on Harry's face.  
  
`He deserves it. How dare he talk to me as if nothing happened. How-`  
  
"Hermione?" I heard Draco's voice say.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"I've been looking all over the castle for you. I've even tried going to Myrtle's bathroom but---"  
  
Before he could continue, I ran. Away from him.  
  
Away from Draco.  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
`Where's Hermione?' I thought desperately.  
  
I've searched the whole place. Even Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
But she isn't anywhere.  
  
`I give up.' I thought as I walked out of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Draco!" I heard Pansy's annoying voice said.  
  
I turned to glare at her. But she missed it.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked. "To the great hall? Maybe we can go together, considering the fact that it'll be your last day here."  
  
"No need doing that Pansy." I said mocking a sweet voice.  
  
Falling for the act, she batted her eyelashes at me.  
  
"I'm going to hell." I replied. "On the second thought. I think I need some company. I can give good ol' Lucifer a gift, you know."  
  
"I'd love to go anywhere with you Draco!" she squealed.  
  
This girl is an airhead.  
  
A total boofus airhead.  
  
"Forget it." I said in an icy voice.  
  
She immediately let go of me, while I went out of the room, heading to the great Hall of lunch.  
  
That's when I saw her.  
  
Hermione.  
  
She's walking fast, real fast, towards the library's direction.  
  
`I should've known.'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"I've been looking all over the castle for you. I even tried going to Myrtle's bathroom but---"  
  
Before I can add anything, she ran. As if scared of me.  
  
Normally, I would've been smirking at the look of the scared person scurrying around.  
  
But no.  
  
This is Hermione running away from me.  
  
Hermione.  
  
A/N: Read and Review! Forgive me for the grammatical errors... and please don't bother to review if it is a flame. If I got few reviews, I know the story is bad. 


End file.
